


Red, White and Baby Blues

by chibbylatinandnerdy



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbylatinandnerdy/pseuds/chibbylatinandnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Ororo ponder impending changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So just a fluffy drabble for Steve & Ro. Inspired by a 'love me' drabble meme sent through my rp blog. The only requirement was to write the two muses in love. This is kind of a future type thing. My partner and I envision them with twin girls and make reference to them sometimes. Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day. Tips, advice, and whatnot are great too.

“Assuming the worst situation I how can trust I’ll get the three of us out of danger in time if this  keeps up?” A peaceful afternoon baby-gear shopping and Ororo still couldn’t get the morning’s drill off her mind. “It’s only going to be harder once they’re out in the world.”

“I know seconds count Ro,” Steve said talking over a shoulder, doing his best to give her a sympathetic ear while still carefully moving the new rocker about the nursery, seeking the optimal spot with both shade and a view of the park. “But thirty extra seconds at this stage is still pretty good.”

Even Hank agreed the numbers lined up. It was a reasonable lag to everyone except Ororo, though she was aware how silly it was to fret over something so out of her hands. It still didn’t stop her from pouting in front of the giraffe shaped mirror. Blouse raised over her just noticeable swell, taking in the way her body had already morphed to make way for two new lives. “It’s never going to be as it was,” she sighed. That was just a no denying fact. “Especially not after twins. If I can’t find my balance again- perhaps it’s time to start slowing down?” Every syllable of the question filled with disappointment. She hadn’t planned on sidelining herself this soon. “Please don’t misunderstand.” Fingers traced over her stomach picturing how her body would continue to change, more and more it would be less hers and more their space. “It’s a natural marvel, and I’m-” Grateful, excited, leery and scared out her wits. Ororo was a swirl of emotions unsure of what she was feeling and what were hormones till Steve interrupted and took a knee in front of her.

“Strong, patient and determine. Some might say stubborn,” Steve teased holding a lopsided grin as his hands came to rest on their growing bundles. “I’m not one of them, but I know you’ll be back on your game soon enough. You’re right; things all around will never be the same. And…it might be time to start taking it easy,” he muttered quickly. Taking on room full Hydra soldier’s single-handedly was cake compared to suggesting a pregnant goddess kick back. “I mean for now, and different isn’t always a bad thing. No one is better at adapting to change than you.” A glance was spared to the mirror before his bright ocean blues gazed back up at her with reverence. “Since I’m on my knees listing your finer qualities I’d like to add you’re beautiful, so very…” Humming and sliding hands over her bump his lips pressed a lingering kiss to ticklish flesh. Giggling she looked down and started stroking his hair, grateful to be reminded of all those factors and his faith in her. Though undoubtedly all family issues wouldn’t be settled with sweet words and a kiss. “More so now with-” It was his turn to be interrupted. Small flutters brushed under his hands; they both feel it and instantly recognize the source. It’s the very first kicks. Transfixed they gaped at each other, the problems of first-time parenthood momentarily fading for another day’s concern.


End file.
